1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to information/data management systems and in particular to individual/user controlled information/data management systems and social media applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
With millions of users/members, social networking websites have become an increasingly popular tool for advertising products and services. Social networking sites primarily generate revenue by enabling businesses to advertise their products to members based on demographics and/or interests. In some cases, these social networking sites observe the actions of members on particular websites to categorize the members. As a result, targeted advertisements may be served according to these actions.
Social networking sites are expected to obtain a member's permission before providing a member's information to a third party, according to a published privacy policy. However, social networking website members are given little incentive to grant permissions to social networking sites to provide third parties with respective members' contact/transaction information.